


K-Day

by raunaballecter



Series: JaegerCon Bingo 2013 [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunaballecter/pseuds/raunaballecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny Elsworth thinks she’s safe at home in Milton but she soon finds out things are about to change, and not for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K-Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my entries for JaegerCon Bingo 2013 over on Tumblr. Setting is a country I don't live in so hopefully it's okay that way. All original characters.

There was nothing good on TV ever, Ginny decided. Frustrated, she threw the remote across the room where it clattered to the floor against a potted plant. She sighed and got up to go retrieve the remote and return it to its rightful place on the armrest of the couch. Sitting back down, she resumed flicking through channels without paying much attention to what was on the screen, the sound muted until she found something she liked. At this time of night – or was it morning? - it was mostly BBC News playing over and over again and infomercials. “I suppose I could just go to bed,” she thought to herself, idly scratching at the scar on her face. She tended to do that when she was bored, and that was certainly the state she was in right now.

Caught up as she was in trying to decide between getting up and going to bed or getting up and getting some ice cream, Ginny almost didn’t notice that the picture on the TV screen wasn’t changing when she flicked the channel. “Is the remote broken?” she wondered. “Did throwing it actually break it?” She hoped not – she didn’t have a job yet, even though she was 14 and her parents always insisted that her and her sister got a job once they hit 14 years old, so she had no money to pay for a new one. ‘You break it you buy it’ was a golden rule in the Elsworth household. Getting up off the couch again, Ginny went up to the TV to change the channel manually, to no effect. The image of a giant monster crashing through a red bridge was still flashing across the screen. She looked up into the top right of the screen and watched the numbers increase as she hit the channel button – the channel was certainly changing. So why was this weird movie playing on every single channel? Plopping back down on the couch, Ginny pushed the mute button on the remote to turn the sound back on.

“This creature is plowing through the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco as if it were nothing,” the voice of the reporter informed over the picture of the monster. “The US Air Force is on its way, but the destruction this creature has already caused is enormous. Reports are showing that most civilians stuck on the bridge did not have time to evacuate it.”  
Ginny’s jaw dropped, her mouth hanging open. She didn’t bother closing it. This thing, this monster, was real? No way. She switched the channel. Different reporter, same story. Another channel, the same. Every single channel was telling the exact same story. The BBC, CBC, MSNBC, everything. If this was a joke, it was the most well executed, disgusting joke Ginny had ever experienced. 

The monster, creature, whatever it was, was making its way towards land. Fighter jets were making their way towards it. Ginny watched, mouth agape, as the jets fired missiles at the monster to no effect. They fired everything they had at the thing, but nothing did anything at all – the monster was completely unphased. It reached land. It was plowing through everything in front of it as if it was nothing.

Suddenly, Ginny leapt off the couch. “MOM!” she yelled. “MOM, DAD, ELLA, COME QUICK!” She bounded over to her parents’ bedroom and began knocking frantically at the door. “Mom, Dad, wake up, you have to see this. Something really bad is happening, you have to wake up!” When she heard movement from the bedroom, she ran to her sister’s room and repeated the process. Once she knew the rest of her family was in the process of getting up, Ginny ran back to the living room. The scene hadn’t changed much. Giant monster, giant carnage.

Her father rounded the corner of the hall, rubbing his eyes. “Ginny, what could possibly be so important that you had to wake us all up in the middle of the ni—“ He stopped abruptly as he took in the scene on the TV, staring.

“Every channel is showing the exact same thing, Dad. This has to be real. No way anyone could coordinate a hoax like this with all the stations.” Her father, followed by her mother and eventually Ella, sat down on the couch with Ginny. They all stared. Ella grabbed onto her mother’s arm a little too tightly, her knuckles turning white and her eyes widening with fear. Her parents put their arms around their children, too shocked for words. 

Whatever this was, whatever implications its appearance had, Ginny knew without a shadow of a doubt that nothing was going to be the same after this, even in a boring place like Milton where there was never anything good on TV.


End file.
